underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Breeze
'''Summer Breeze '''is the thirteenth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 21st 2006. Plot On the hottest day of the year, Circle makes a bet with Hammersmith and City over which destination will be the most popular - Sea Shell Bay or the funfair. Meanwhile, Ernie is on his rounds when Ernie 1 starts to malfunction due to the heat. He takes it to the workshop for inspection, but manages to keep cool thanks to the fan that Millie gave him. Circle appears to be winning the bet, worrying the twins. Millie notices the temperature of the Underground has increased, and all the trains are getting hot and bothered. Ernie's worried that the Underground will have to close down if it gets too hot, but Hammersmith and City give Ernie an idea to cool the place down when they see him using the fan. At the workshop, Mr Rails fixes Ernie 1 and attaches a fan to the front which does a great job at cooling the workshop down. Ernie then sets out to cool the rest of the railway down, much to the delight of the trains and passengers. At the sheds that night, the twins are congratulated for helping to sort the problem out, even by Circle, whose learned that passengers are more important than winning. Bakerloo prepares for another busy day tomorrow, when he notices the sky's strange colour - "Red sky at night, Underground's delight!" Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Hammersmith and City * Circle * Bakerloo * Victoria * Jubilee * Dr Hart * Rocky Two-Shoes (cameo) * Granny (cameo) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Bakerloo's Line ** Police Station ** Mystery Mansion ** Library Station * Hammersmith and City's Line ** Funfair Station * Jubilee's Line ** Airport Station * Victoria's Line ** Museum Station * Circle's Line ** Sprout's Organic Farm ** Sea Shell Bay (mentioned) Trivia * "Red sky at night, Underground's delight" is a take on the phrase "Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky at morning, shepherd's warning" Goofs * At the sheds at the beginning, Bakerloo's shed door is open but he's nowhere to be seen. * When the trains leave the sheds, Circle's logo is missing from her rear carriage. * Dr Hart is in his doctor's uniform even though he's off duty for the day. * Hammersmith has City's voice when he says "There's no way Circle can beat us." * The contrast of the scene is brighter than usual when Circle and the twins meet at the crossing. * Hammersmith and City can be seen waiting at the edge of the set before they're supposed to arrive. * There are no tracks leading up the hill at Mystery Mansion. * When Mr Rails tests the fan, Hammersmith disappears and is replaced by the crane, then reappear when asked what they think of the fan. * Ernie isn't in the cab of Ernie 1 when he leaves the workshop. * Jubilee is too big for the tunnel when he meets Ernie. Gallery SummerBreezeTitleCard.png|Title card SummerBreeze (1).png SummerBreeze (2).png SummerBreeze (3).png|"Phwoar, it's gonna be a scorcher today, Millie!" SummerBreeze (4).png SummerBreeze (5).png|"Olé!" SummerBreeze (6).png SummerBreeze (7).png SummerBreeze (8).png SummerBreeze (9).png SummerBreeze (10).png SummerBreeze (11).png SummerBreeze (12).png SummerBreeze (13).png|"Ah, what a glorious morning!" SummerBreeze (14).png SummerBreeze (15).png SummerBreeze (16).png SummerBreeze (17).png SummerBreeze (18).png|"When the sun shines pretty..." SummerBreeze (19).png|"...it's time to leave the city!" SummerBreeze (20).png SummerBreeze (21).png SummerBreeze (22).png SummerBreeze (23).png SummerBreeze (24).png SummerBreeze (25).png SummerBreeze (26).png SummerBreeze (27).png SummerBreeze (28).png SummerBreeze (29).png SummerBreeze (30).png SummerBreeze (31).png SummerBreeze (32).png|"Yeah? We'll be packed too, won't we, City?" SummerBreeze (33).png|"You bet!" SummerBreeze (34).png SummerBreeze (35).png|"Hello Bakerloo, how are you coping with the heat?" SummerBreeze (36).png|"Oh, I'm fine. It's the passengers I'm worried about." SummerBreeze (37).png SummerBreeze (38).png|"What passengers?!" SummerBreeze (39).png|"That's the problem, Ernie - I don't have any!" SummerBreeze (40).png SummerBreeze (41).png SummerBreeze (42).png SummerBreeze (43).png SummerBreeze (44).png SummerBreeze (45).png SummerBreeze (46).png SummerBreeze (47).png SummerBreeze (48).png SummerBreeze (49).png|"Tell all the other doctors to come down, too!" SummerBreeze (50).png SummerBreeze (51).png SummerBreeze (52).png SummerBreeze (53).png SummerBreeze (54).png SummerBreeze (55).png SummerBreeze (56).png SummerBreeze (57).png SummerBreeze (58).png SummerBreeze (59).png SummerBreeze (60).png SummerBreeze (61).png SummerBreeze (62).png SummerBreeze (63).png SummerBreeze (64).png SummerBreeze (65).png SummerBreeze (66).png SummerBreeze (67).png SummerBreeze (68).png SummerBreeze (69).png SummerBreeze (70).png SummerBreeze (71).png SummerBreeze (72).png SummerBreeze (73).png SummerBreeze (74).png SummerBreeze (75).png SummerBreeze (76).png SummerBreeze (77).png SummerBreeze (78).png SummerBreeze (79).png SummerBreeze (80).png SummerBreeze (81).png SummerBreeze (82).png SummerBreeze (83).png SummerBreeze (84).png SummerBreeze (85).png SummerBreeze (86).png SummerBreeze (87).png SummerBreeze (88).png|"Couldn't we make something like that thing you're waving?" SummerBreeze (89).png|"Yeah! A sort of... giant fan!" SummerBreeze (90).png|"You're brilliant! Could you take me down to the repair workshop straight away?" SummerBreeze (91).png|"Oh, we'd love to, but you see, we've got this bet with Circle..." SummerBreeze (92).png|"A BET?!" SummerBreeze (93).png|"What about the UNDERGROUND?! It needs our help!" SummerBreeze (94).png SummerBreeze (95).png SummerBreeze (96).png SummerBreeze (97).png SummerBreeze (98).png|"Stifling. I can hardly breath..." SummerBreeze (99).png SummerBreeze (100).png|"Gulp, here goes..." SummerBreeze (101).png SummerBreeze (102).png SummerBreeze (103).png|"I can feel myself burning all over!" SummerBreeze (104).png SummerBreeze (105).png|"I'm worn to a frazzle!" SummerBreeze (106).png SummerBreeze (107).png SummerBreeze (108).png SummerBreeze (109).png SummerBreeze (110).png|"ARGH!!" SummerBreeze (111).png|"STOP!!" SummerBreeze (112).png|"NOT SO MUCH WIND MR RAILS!!!" SummerBreeze (113).png|"Oh, hang on!" SummerBreeze (115).png|"Better?" SummerBreeze (116).png|"Perfect, what d'you reckon guys?" SummerBreeze (117).png|"Mm! That feels great!" SummerBreeze (118).png SummerBreeze (119).png SummerBreeze (120).png SummerBreeze (121).png SummerBreeze (122).png SummerBreeze (123).png SummerBreeze (124).png|"...Ernie?" SummerBreeze (125).png SummerBreeze (126).png SummerBreeze (127).png|"How does that feel?" SummerBreeze (128).png|"Fantastic! What a cool cooling machine! Do my sides Ernie, ooh, yes! SummerBreeze (129).png|"Can't stop - I've got to get around the whole Underground!" SummerBreeze (130).png SummerBreeze (131).png SummerBreeze (132).png SummerBreeze (133).png|"What an extraordinary device!" SummerBreeze (134).png SummerBreeze (135).png SummerBreeze (136).png SummerBreeze (137).png|"Oh, thank you Ernie! I can feel a breeze running right through my carriages!" SummerBreeze (138).png SummerBreeze (139).png SummerBreeze (140).png|"Ernie, my hero!" SummerBreeze (141).png SummerBreeze (142).png SummerBreeze (143).png SummerBreeze (144).png|"The wind machine was so cool! Was it really all your idea, Hammersmith?" SummerBreeze (145).png|"It was City's as well!" SummerBreeze (146).png SummerBreeze (147).png SummerBreeze (148).png SummerBreeze (149).png SummerBreeze (150).png|"Don't you remember the old Underground saying?!" SummerBreeze (151).png|"When the sun shines pretty..." SummerBreeze (152).png|"..it's time to leave the city?" SummerBreeze (153).png|"No, no, not that one. Red sky at night?" SummerBreeze (154).png|"...Underground's delight!" SummerBreeze (155).png SummerBreeze (156).png Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes